magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 1
This magazine is dated October 1993 and priced at £3.00 Regulars Editorial: We Know Who You Are - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Release Dates - 2 pages (22-23) Charts - 2 pages (24-25) Letters - 1 page (110) Next Month - 1 page (114) News Make or Break Time for Old Enemies - Pages 8-11 :Crisis-stricken old foes Commodore and Atari are making one final, last-ditch attempt to achieve status as CD-based hardware manufacturers. Traditionally the best of enemies, the two companies are committed to launches that will, by their own admission, be their making or their breaking. Edge assesses their chances of success. *People (Quoted): Darryl Still (Atari), Kelly Sumner (Gametek), Sam Tramiel (Atari), Tom Watson (Renegade), David Pleasance (Commodore) *People (Referenced): Lew Eggebrecht (Commodore), Mev Dinc, David Ward (Ocean), Jack Tramiel (Atari), Richard Miller (Atari) *Games: Sensible Soccer: European Champions, Jurassic Park, Pinball Fantasies, Cybermorph, Alien Vs Predator, Checkered Flag, Battlezone 2000, Tempest 2000 *Companies: Atari, Commodore, IBM, Time Warner. Ocean, Renegade, Gametek, Psygnosis *Hardware: CD32 (Commodore), Jaguar (Atari), CDTV (Commodore), Falcon (Atari) EA enjoy fourplay. - Page 11 *Games: FIFA International Soccer, General Chaos, NHL Hockey 94 *Companies: Electronic Arts *Format: Mega Drive Attract Mode - Pages 12-13 *Games: Silpheed *Format: Mega CD Sega: Pirates of the Airwaves. - Pages 12-14 :Pretend TV piracy, or have Sega really got the kit to turn the videogames world on its head? Virtual theme parks, a 24-hour Sega Channel, the 32-bit Saturn console, a new mulitplayer modem - this is the stuff that electric dreams are made of. Edge tunes in... *People (Quoted): Barry Jafrato (Sega), Jon Waldern (W Industries) *Companies: Sega, W Industries, Time Warner, Tele-Communications, Inc Head to Head - page 13 *People (Quoted): Peter Main (Nintendo), Nick Alexander (Sega Europe) *Hardware: Mega CD (Sega) Next Stop...Saturn? - Page 14 *Companies: Sega *Hardware: Saturn (Sega) Separated at Birth... - Page 14 *Games: Final Fight & Batman Returns *Format: SNES I Wish... - Page 15 *People (Quoted): Archer Maclean PC Engine Powers-Up - Page 15 *Games: Fatal Fury 2, World Heroes 2, Art of Fighting *Format: PC Engine Duo, PC Engine Duo-R Sega unveils 'The Edge' Connector - Page 15 *Companies: Sega, AT&T, Electronic Arts, Tengen *Hardware: Mega Drive (Sega), Edge 16 (Sega/AT&T) Hollywood Enters the FMV Arena. - Pages 16-18 :With new standards for full-motion video and linear video CDs, the dream of films on CD - and interactive movies - has just taken a step nearer. Before long you might be watching Jurassic Park 2 on your console... *Games: The 7th Guest, Conspiracy, Voyeur, Demolition Man, Microcosm *People (Quoted): Stewart Bonn (Electronic Arts) *Companies: Philips, Commodore *Hardware: CD-i (Philips), CD32 (Commodore), PC Interactive Hyperbole - Page 16 * Companies: Media Vision, Hyperbole Studios Aladdin x2 for Xmas - Page 17 *Games: Aladdin *Companies: Capcom, Sega, Virgin Games *Formats: SNES, Mega Drive Super NES gets Ancient Capcom RPG - Page 17 *Games: Eye of the Beholder, Breath of Fire *Companies: Capcom *Format: SNES Sega opt for coin-op realism - Page 18 *Companies: Sega, Martin Marietta Corporation Pioneer LaserActive Becomes Reality. - Page 19 *Companies: Pioneer, Sega, NEC *Hardware: LaserActive (Pioneer) Inflight Driving - Page 19 *Companies: Sega, JAL *Hardware: Mega Jet (Sega) Nintendo Cut Cart Costs. - Page 19 *Games: Super Mario All-Stars, Street Fighter II Turbo, Battletoads in Battlemaniacs, Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind, Yoshi's Safari, Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing *Companies: Nintendo Big in Japan - Page 20 * Companies: Nintendo, Sega The Second Future Entertainment Show. - Pages 20-21 : As surely as there'll be a Jurassic Park 2, so there's to be a sequel to last year's rip-roaringly successful Future Entertainment Show. From Thursday 11th to Sunday 14th November, Olympia will again play host to the liveliest, loudest videogame event in the UK. *Companies: Future Publishing, Nintendo, Sega, Commodore, Philips Fair Weather SFII Fans - Page 20 *Games: Street Fighter II Turbo, Super Mario All-Stars, Secret of Mana, Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride EA Look to CD Future - Page 21 *People (Quoted): Mark Lewis (Electronic Arts) *Companies: Electronic Arts Features The Shape of Things to Come - 2 pages (6-7) :Everyone has an opinion of what the future holds, but some people are closer to it than others. Edge spoke to the visionaries. *People (Quoted): Arthur C. Clarke, Peter Gabriel, Mark Lewis (Electronic Arts), Jez San (Argonaut), George Lucas, Nick Alexander (Sega Europe) 3DO: The Real Deal? - 11 pages (48-58) : You've heard about it. You've seen the pictures... But don't believe all you've read about 3DO. Edge looks beyond the hype and asks: is 3DO really the ultimate CD games machine, or is it just vapourware? * People (Quoted): Scott Steinburg (Crystal Dynamics), Strauss Zelnick (Crystal Dynamics), Bill White (Nintendo), Bill Duvall (The 3DO Company), Trip Hawkins (The 3DO Company), Barry Fox * People (Q&A): Stewart Bonn (Electronic Arts), Bill Heineman (Interplay) * Games: Road Rash, Star Trek: The Next Generation - A World For All Seasons, Theme Park, Magic Carpet, Jurassic Park Interactive, John Madden Football, Shockwave, PGA Tour 96, Crash 'N Burn, Total Eclipse, Another World, Battle Chess * Companies: Crystal Dynamics, Electronic Arts, Interplay, Matsushita, New Technologies Group, Panasonic, The 3DO Company * Hardware: 3DO Soundscape - 6 pages (60-65) : Sound is often a forgotten factor in the gaming experience. But Dolby Surround and QSound are about to change all that; Edge immerses itself in the sounds of the future. * People (Q&A): Tommy Tallarico (Virgin Games), Chris Hulsbeck (Audios Entertainment), Jez San (Argonaut Software) * Games: King Arthur's World, Super Turrican, Super Turrican 2, The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs, Jaguar XJ220, Jurassic Park, The Terminator, Xenon 2: Megablast, Ecco the Dolphin * Companies: Archer Communications, Capcom, Virgin Games, Argonaut Software, Audios Entertainment Intravenous After Burner: The Making of a Microcosm - 10 pages (70-79) :For many software companies CD-ROM is just a buzzword. For Psygnosis, it's buzzwork: they've been slaving away for the last three years preparing for the CD revolution. Microcosm is their first CD title; Edge speaks to the disc jockeys. *People (Quoted): Ian Hetherington (Psygnosis), Rick Wakeman *People (Q&A): Jim Bowers (Psygnosis), Neil Thompson (Psygnosis), John Gibson (Psygnosis) Previews Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep - PC, Amiga, Mega CD - 1 page (27) Forgotten Castle - PC - 1½ pages (28-29) Stonekeep - PC - ½ page (29) Top Gear 2 - SNES - 2 pages (30-31) Impossible Mission: The 90's Remix - SNES, Megadrive - 1 page (32) *People (Quoted): Paul Hibbard (MicroProse) Starlord & F-14 Fleet Defender - PC, Amiga - 1 page (33) Thunderhawk - Mega CD - 2 pages (34-35) *People (Quoted): Mark Avory (Core Design) T.F.X. & Inferno- PC, Amiga 1200 - 3 pages (36-38) *People (Quoted): Martin Kenwright (DiD), Shaun Hollywood (DiD), Barry Leitch (Ocean) Jurassic Park - PC, Amiga, SNES - 3 pages (39-41) *People (Quoted): Simon Atley (Ocean), Andy Miah (Ocean), David Chiles (Ocean) Rise of the Robots - PC, Amiga - 1 page (42) Legend of Dracula X & Castlevania: Bloodlines - PC Engine CD, Megadrive - 1 page (43) Landstalker - Megadrive - ½ page (44) Ys IV (Ys IV: Mask of the Sun, Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys) - PC Engine, SNES, Mega CD - ¼ page (44) Mario & Wario - SNES - ¼ page (44) Virtua Racing - Megadrive - ¼ page (45) World Heroes - SNES - ¼ page (45) Testscreen (Reviews) Games Street Fighter II Turbo :This is the ultimate beat 'em up: no other has the same characters or moves - or the sheer finger-aching, mind-numbing gameplay. Street Fighter II: Champion Edition :It plays as well as you'd expect; there are few unpleasant surprises and it very much comes down to personal preference, whether you like your hard kick and punch buttons on the front of the pad (SNES-style) or taking up a pair of buttons on a six-button pad. Mortal Kombat :Some people will have you believe that Mortal Kombat is the new 'king of beat 'em ups', but that distinction is definitely held by SFII Turbo, whose variety and sheer payability far outstrips Mortal Kombat's limited appeal. Gradius II :The music and speech is great, and the whole thing's still more fun than practically any other shoot 'em up on any other system. It won't win many technical awards, but for gameplay, you can't do much better than this. Silpheed :But Mega CD owners need fear not - Silpheed is still a good game. Although relatively easy, it's nice to look at and plays fairly well. Inca :Presentation is great and the whole package hangs together well. If you're expecting a fast-paced action adventure, Inca will leave you disappointed. But for gamesplayers wishing to exercise their little grey cells, Inca could prove a worthwhile purchase. Ecco the Dolphin :Ecco CD offers little over and above its cartridge counterpart. It doesn't use the CD's potential at all. Still a good game, though. Lands of Lore :Lands Of Lore doesn't break any new ground, but for an RPG you'd be hard pressed to do better. Sunset Riders :For action this isn't a match for Capcorm's old wild west classic Gunsmoke, but it's still great fun, and has amusing western music and speech thrown in, too. Viewpoint :When all said and done. Viewpoint ''is still just a shoot 'em up, and not a particularly innovative one at that. It has an addiction born of frustration and of the desire to see the graphics, but there's a high price to pay... and that's the inordinately high price you have to pay. '''Super Mario Collection' :In all, though, a great cartridge, worth buying just for the two classic Mario games. There's one bad thing about it: if the best cart around is a compilation of old eight-bit games, it doesn't say much for the standard of new games, does it? Gunstar Heroes :It looks good, sounds good and plays well, but after completing the game, you get no great urge to return to it, even with two players. There are no hidden levels to find, no secret screens - you get what you see. Gunstar Heroes is great while it lasts, but it doesn't last long. Pinball Dreams :It's an unmissable game, and one of the best videogame versions of the desktop game ever created. Super Family Tennis :Super Family Tennis is a good, if not essential, purchase, especially for multiplayer fans. But Tonkin's Super Tennis is more playable and has added depth for one or two players. Zombies Ate My Neighbours :Even with two players, though, the action soon becomes boring, and your initial enthusiasm wanes fast. If there was more to it, Zombies Ate My Neighbors could have been great. Rainbow Islands :In many ways it's the definitive cutesy platform game. A Taito masterpiece. And on the Engine it's brilliant, with colourful graphics, flawless payability and even that terrible over-the-rainbow theme in 'glorious' Dolby Surround sound. Rocket Knight Adventures :In typical Konami style, there are several difficulty levels, and on Easy you can slice through half the game in one go. But, if you can restrain your cheating tendencies, Rocket Knight Adventures provides a good blast and a neat twist on the aged platform theme. Yo! Joe! :From the dazzlingly bright graphics to the fiendishly-designed maps and the clever use of power-ups, it's all done superbly, in a way that makes you want to play it again and again just to see what you can the next time round. First Samurai :First Samurai really does feel like an old Spectrum game, which was no bad thing - five years ago. Books Adverts Cybernator - SNES - Palcom/Konami - 1 page (80) Lands of Lore: The Throne of Chaos - PC - Virgin Games - 1 page (89) Jurassic Park - PC, Amiga, Game Boy, SNES, NES - Ocean - 1 page (112) Other Credits Art Editor :Matthew Williams Deputy Art Editor :Rob Abbott Production Editor :Harry Wylie Writers :Jason Brookes, George Andreas Issue Index Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains PC Engine Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Neo Geo Reviews Category:Contains CD-i Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Magazines released in 1993